Wings of Salvation
is the one-hundred third episode of Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol. 3: Fates Intertwined. This features the return of as a reanimated corpse following his death in episode 77, and the debut of Kamen Rider New G7 Icarus. Synopsis While thinking of a plan in order for Sento to master the Hazard Trigger, Anzu came up with a plan by using necromancy to bring Soichi Isurugi from the dead. Meanwhile, Goro and the remaining two of the Hokuto Three Crows continue their hunt for Kusanagi. Plot TBA Cast Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol. 3 Cast * : * : * : * : * : |山本 千尋|Yamamoto Chihiro}} * : |藤田玲|Fujita Rei}} Build Cast * |石動 惣一|Isurugi Souichi}}: |前川 泰之|Maekawa Yasuyuki}} * |赤羽|}}: |栄信|}} * |黄羽|}}: |吉村卓也|Yoshimura Takuya}} Suit Actors *Kamen Rider G7 Icarus XYZ/Kamen Rider New G7 Icarus: |岩上 弘数|Iwakami Hirokazu}} *Kamen Rider G7 Type-S: |五味 涼子|Gomi Ryōko}} *Kerberos Smash: |縄田 雄哉|Nawata Yuya}} * : |中田 裕士|Nakata Yuji}} * : |神前 元|Kanzaki Hajime}} Fullbottles *'Bottle used:' **G7 Icarus XYZ/New G7 Icarus ***Organic: Archangel, Kuwagata (in ), Fukurou (in Shadow Saber) ***Inorganic: Drill (in Sclash Driver), Castle (in Shadow Saber) ***Other: Arc-Winger **G7 Type-S ***Organic: N/A ***Inorganic: N/A **Castle Hazard Smash ***Castle **Owl Hazard Smash ***Fukurou **Kerberos Smash ***Kerberos *'Forms Used:' **G7 Icarus XYZ ***Archangel Armor Sclashjellies *'Sclashjelly Used:' **New G7 Icarus ***Stealth **G7 Type-S ***Spider **Cross-Z Charge ***Dragon **Grease ***Robot Quotes Notes *'Count at episode end:' **'Soichi Isurugi's remaining days left before returning to the afterlife:' 100 Fullbottles and Sclashjellies= *'Bottles in G7 Icarus XYZ/New G7 Icarus's Possession:' **Organic: Crow, Kamakiri, Kurage, Pteranodon, Kung-Fu, Archangel, Lion, Kaizoku, Kuwagata **Inorganic: Stealth, Bakudan, Scope, Ambulance, Satellite, Drill, Ragna-mail, Densya, Watch **Other: Arc-Winger *'Bottles in Build's Possession:' **Organic: Rabbit, Gorilla, Taka, Ninjya, Panda, **Inorganic: Tank, Diamond, Gatling, Comic, Rocket, Soujiki, Ragna-mail **Other: RabbitTank Sparkling, *'Bottles in Cross-Z (Charge)'s Possession:' **Organic: Dragon **Inorganic: N/A **'Bottles in Grease's possession': ***'Organic':Octopus, Wolf, Phoenix, Kuma ***'Inorganic': Light, Lock, Smapho, Robot (second), Televi, Keshigomu *'Bottles in Taki's Possession:' **Organic: Tanuki, Kappa, Armadillo **Inorganic: Launcher, Robot (original) *'Bottles in Shingetsu's Possession:' Bakudan *'Bottles in G7 Type-S's Possession:' **Organic: Tora, Kujira, Zombie, Shinigami, Spider, Harinezumi, Ninjya, Gorilla **Inorganic: Jet, Game, Bike, Reizoko, Shoubousha, Comic, Diamond *'Bottles in Castle Hard Smash's possession:' Castle *'Bottles in Stag Hard Smash's possession:' Kuwagata *'Bottles in Owl Hard Smash's possession:' Fukurou *'Bottles in Grizzly Smash's possession:' Grizzly *'Bottles in Kerberos Smash's possession:' Kerberos *'Jellies in New G7 Icarus's possession:' Stealth *'Jellies in G7 Type-S's possession:' Spider *'Jellies in Cross-Z Charge's possession:' Dragon *'Jellies in Grease's possession:' Robot *'Bottles of Unknown possession:' |-| Rider Gashats= *'Gashats in Huntress's possession': , , , (duplicate), (duplicate) Gashat Gear Dual α, , *'Gashats in Ex-Aid's possession': , , , , , , *'Gashats in Brave's possession': , , , , *'Gashats in Snipe's possession': , , *'Gashats in Lazer's possession': (second copy), , , Bakusou Formula *'Gashats in Genm's possession': , , *'Gashats in Para-DX's possession': *'Gashats in Poppy's possession': Kuroto Dan's Life Points remaining: 68. TBA External Links *Episode 103 at FanFiction.Net Category:New Form Episode Category:New Kamen Rider Episode